


Lawlu week day 5

by Babak



Series: Lawlu week 2019 [5]
Category: Fable (Video Games), One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 5 — WarКроссовер с Fable
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762333
Kudos: 6





	Lawlu week day 5

Альбион каким-то образом очень часто находился на грани уничтожение — иногда его разрывали на куски войны, иногда власть имущие строили огромные башни Воли в надежде перекроить мир, а иногда его хотели уничтожить древние духи.

Луффи родился ещё во времена старой империи, до Шпиля и демонов из Пустоты, стремящихся уничтожить мир без какой-либо конкретной причины. Он смирился, что большая часть зла просто считает что должна быть злой — вряд ли они задумываются, что будут делать после того, как, собственно, убьют всех и вся. Ему вот было бы ужасно скучно. Так было уже один раз — когда использовали Шпиль, когда Герои боролись против демонов, и мир словно переродился, сметая с лица земли все города и чудеса древнего мира.

Тогда долгое время было пусто, было одиноко и неправильно, и Луффи своими руками помогал строить новый Альбион. Он ведь тоже Герой, хоть и понятия не имеет, почему так и остался в теле двадцатилетнего на века. Подозревал, конечно, с каким артефактом это могло быть связано, но он по молодости шарился по таким глубоким пещерам и разного рода храмам, что удивительно, как жив остался. Весело было вытащить из подземелья почти возле ядра земли неприметную соломенную шляпу.

То, чего он не ожидал, но что ему очень не понравилось — Гильдия Героев, и в его времена все были Героями. Потом, после Шпиля, стали появиться простые люди, будто кровь стала другой, то ли таково всё же было желание Архонта? Гильдия больше походила на сборище наемников, выполняющих задания за деньги, при чём не имело значения, какого рода задания. Он видел тех, кто отказывался от убийств и краж, но для многих не было разницы. Главное чтобы платили. Герои вымирали, линия крови изживала себя, и Луффи не мог не чувствовать грусть по этому поводу.

Были и те, за кем он следил на протяжении лет — будущий и уже ставший Герой Оуквэйла, с его большими глазами, как у куклы, и огромным желудком, как у самого Луффи. Его дети, потомки, один из которых позже стал Героем Глушвилля, его дочь — Героиней Яснодола. Было что-то в их крови, что-то яркое, притягивающее к себе, и он не мог не видеть, как люди смотрят на них. Он понимал, что века уже давно не те, но восхищение теми способностями, которые раньше были доступны всем, откровенно угнетало. Не то чтобы эти трое действительно его не заслуживали — воинами и просто людьми они на самом деле были хорошими.

И, не смотря ни на что, вне воин он тоже остаться не мог. Был когда уничтожали Гильдию, когда свергали правителей, решали мелкие дрязги и спасали мир от Тьмы. Его смешило, сколько слухов выросло вокруг Гильдии, как её хвалили и возводили в абсолют, как называли величайшим, что было в Альбионе.

В самой последней, под началом Героини Яснодола, девушки благородной, королевы, он дерётся яростно, защищая дом. Чтобы очнуться в военном госпитале, когда все вокруг славят их правительницу, победившую монстра. К нему подходит врач — высокий, жилистый, с множеством татуировок и таким взглядом, будто он прожил не меньше самого Луффи.

Оказывается, прожил он всего двадцать четыре года, его звали Трафальгар Ло, и он проявлял приличные такие способности в Воле, пусть его талант был несколько необычен. Луффи он откровенно понравился, откровенно его заинтересовал, и спустя несколько месяцев, они стали путешествовать вместе. Возраст и происхождение Монки никогда не было тайной — незачем, когда никто не верил, когда никто и не спрашивал.

А вот Трафальгар поверил, или наверное вынужден был поверить. Луффи водил его по континенту, показывал давно забытые всеми пещеры, рассказывал истории о местах, которые давно превратились в руины. Старые кости камней, которые когда-то были его домом, наполненные призраками топи, когда-то бывшие землями прекрасной красоты.

И Ло, кажется, верил, слушал, смотрел с доброй насмешкой, а потом целовал в уголок губ, и Луффи как-то резко понимал, что всё на своих местах. С Трафальгаром было просто, легко и до смерти хорошо. Он будто нашёл дом, который даже не представлял, что искал. С ним было весело, его можно было учить Воле и с восхищением наблюдать, как собственная кисть висит в воздухе отдельно от тела, и потом без проблем крепится назад.

Это довольно грустно, когда вас сводит война, но было бы ещё грустнее, если бы вы не встретились вообще.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
